Holiday Lights (farm)
| level_req_type1 = player | level_req_amt1 = 15 | cost_curr_type1 = cash | cost_curr_amt1 = 45 }} Holiday Lights is an extension of FarmVille and is the 15th Farm, excluding the expansion farms and mini-farms. You needed to be at experience level 15 or above to use this farm. This farm uses the 12x12 expansion system. __NOWYSIWYG__ __TOC__ Acquisition It was released as part of the Holiday Lights (event). It stated its early access on November 4, 2013 for players who are willing to pay . It was released for free to all players on November 11, 2013. Early Access If you buy early access you will get: # Holiday Lights market items # Access to exclusive Holiday Lights quests & rewards # 1x - Holiday Starter Pack ## 1x - ## 5x - Sparkle Lights ## 4x - Hollybright Scissors ## 4x - Holly Crowbar ## 1x - Helper Dog (Animal) ## 2x - Holly Light Fence ## 2x - Evergreen Cedar Beam ## 2x - Sparkle Spackle # 1x - Hollybright Combine (complete) # 1x - Holiday Lights Costume # Access to three (3) exclusive crops/seeds: ## Boughs of Holly ## Golden Ivy ## Yule Logs Starting your farm You start your farm of with the following: : Stationary buildings: :: 1x Hollybright Village (Total donations make the background get brighter - does not level up in normal way) : Purpose buildings: :: 1x Hollybright Storage Cellar (100 depth Storage) :: 1x Hollybright Garage (15 of 30 parts) :: 1x Hollybright Orchard (10 of 30 parts) :: 1x Pasture (10 of 30 parts) :: 1x Hollybright Gnome Garden (12 of 36 parts) :: 1x Hollybright Tree (Similar to the Tree of Love - does not use levels in the normal way) : Crafting buildings: :: 1x Hollybright Craftshop :: 1x Hollybright Stall :: 1x Sparkle Cafe with Santaberry Surprise (ready to harvest) :: 1x Hollybright Park (similar to the Elite Horses self contained crafting building) : Animals :: 1x Bundled Penguine (ready to harvest) :: 1x Hollybright Badger (ready to harvest) : Trees :: 1x Elf Hat Tree (ready to harvest) :: 1x Gilded Pine Cone Tree (ready to harvest) : Plots: :: 12x Land plots, with room to add more. : Hidden treasures: :: 3x Small Gifts (requires 10 Hollybright Scissors ea.) :: 2x Medium Gifts (requires 22 Hollybright Scissors ea.) :: 1x Large Gifts (requires 28 Hollybright Crowbars ea.) :: 1x Extra Large Gifts (requires 42 Hollybright Crowbars ea.) Crafting Light Points Light Points are the new experience system for Holiday Lights. These are similar to the Spook Point system in Haunted Hollow, Zen Point system in Jade Falls, Cheer Point system in Mistletoe Lane and Fairy Point system in Enchanted Glen. Similarly, you have to get started at Level 1 once again. How to gain Light Points You can earn these Light Points in a number of fun ways: # Planting/harvesting Holiday Lights crops/seeds. # Leveling up your Sparkle Cafe # Crafting in the Hollybright Park. # Discovering the Gifts. (hidden treasures) # Upgrading the Hollybright Village. (stationary building) As with previous expansions, all players will start out as Level 1 in Holiday Lights, regardless of your level on your Home Farm or other expansions. Items The following items are locked to Holiday Lights, and cannot be placed on any other farm. Animals= |-| Buildings= |-| Crops= |-| Trees= |-| Vehicles= Beat Holiday Lights Holiday Lights began on November 10, 2013. Hidden Treasure }} Farm Expansion }} See also Category:Holiday Lights (farm)